PurpleGreen Clouds
by Diary
Summary: Sebastian discovers something about David Karofsky's family. Complete. Edited slightly.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Author's Notes: The opinions expressed in this fic don't necessarily reflect my own.

...

"Why do you have bells on your closet?"

Sighing, Dave rolls his eyes. "That would be my cousin."

As if on cue, Jamie Alejandro pops his head through the door, sideways, nibbling on a pop tart.

Well, _that's_ not creepy, at all, Sebastian thinks, sardonically.

Of course, from what he's seen so far, the whole Karofsky-Alejandro family has some peculiar tendencies. David Karofsky with his ability to move very quietly is probably the most normal out of them all.

"Why the bells," he inquires, noticing out of the corner of his eye how Karofsky tenses at the question.

"So I can hear them," Jamie answers, some of the filling dripping onto his face.

"Okay," Sebastian says, deciding not to pursue it.

"Jamie, go play somewhere else," Karofsky orders. "Sebastian and I need to work on our science homework."

"You mean you need to help him with his," Jamie says, neutrally.

"Jamie," Karofsky says, warningly.

"I like Kurt," Jamie says, disappearing.

"I take it the implication is that he doesn't like me," Sebastian says, amused, sitting down on the bed.

"Sorry," Karofsky mutters, sitting down at his desk.

"No problem; he's young, he'll eventually develop better taste in men."

Karofsky shoots him a dark look. "My cousin is in love with Mulan and that weird alien on American Dad, don't-"

After a moment, Sebastian says, "What, acknowledge the fact he might turn out to be gay or bisexual? I see you still unresolved issues."

"I always will," Karofsky says, softly, looking down. "Do you know how weird Jamie can be? The bells have a purpose; he wanted to make sure he could hear if I tried to- But he's a weird kid, and I don't see him outgrowing that."

Sebastian would bet the farm Thad is gay, and he's even stranger than Jamie is. "Which has exactly what to do with-"

"People like Jamie and Kurt attract people like me," he answers, briefly glancing at Sebastian before looking away. "If you'd seen Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry before, you'd understand. Or I guess even Santana when it comes to Brittany Pierce counts. It's just- if it's a girl, he can probably handle things. If it's a boy, well, look at everything Kurt went through."

"Hummel has New Directions, and from what you've said, a close-knit, supportive family," Sebastian points out, mildly. "If your strange little alien baby cousin is somewhere on the QUILTBAG spectrum and he doesn't form a strong support system, he'll probably turn to you. Might want to work on your reactions to that, buddy. Now, start explaining," he orders, withdrawing his science textbook.

...

When they take a break, Sebastian heads to the kitchen to get some more coffee.

"Dare I even ask," he inquires when he finds Jamie in the living room, head against the floor, legs on the couch.

"Are you only paying attention to David because you did something to hurt him before he hurt himself," Jamie asks, eyes catching his.

Raising an eyebrow, Sebastian tilts his head, admiring the tiny kid's bluntness. Even when it comes to Hummel, it's one of the few things he appreciates. "No," he answers. "Right now, I'm here because your cousin is making straight As in Advanced Physics."

Jamie grins. "Duh."

"I take it an aptitude for mathematics and science runs in the family?"

Jamie tries to nod and ends up flat against the floor. "I'm okay!"

"I didn't ask," Sebastian teases.

"David heard me," Jamie replies. "Don't drink the hidden ginger ale, okay? That's mine."

...

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Sebastian," Jael asks as Jamie peers down at their homework. "We're having lamb chops with mashed potatoes and broccoli and cheese. I was planning on making cake, but somehow, the eggs I bought have mysteriously disappeared," she says, eyeing both Karofsky and Jamie. "So, we're having ice-cream instead."

"Why isn't Dada a suspect?"

"Because your father absolutely refuses to handle raw eggs."

"He could have worn gloves."

As the two argue, Karofsky looks at Sebastian, embarrassment evident on his face. "Sure," Sebastian finds himself saying. "I'd love to."

...

After dinner, they play video games until James sticks his head in. "Sebastian, there might be a storm coming; we don't want to risk you making the drive tonight. Do you want to sleep with David," before he can even think of reacting he's painfully elbowed in the ribs, "or do you want the living room couch?"

"I'll camp out in here," he says smoothly, his hand involuntarily going to his side, before Karofsky can reply.

"I'll go get some extra blankets," James says, leaving.

"Dude, what the hell," David hisses, eyeing the door warily.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch," Sebastian says, picking the controller back up. "You were a boy scout-"

"Cub scout."

"And such organisations are filled with so much homoeroticism I think you can handle me in your bed, big boy."

For a moment, it seems as if Karofsky is deciding between throwing himself out of the window, never mind that it's on the first floor, or strangling Sebastian. Finally, however, he takes a deep breath. "You're taking the foot."

"This isn't When Harry Met Sally; despite the vile, pedantic message that movie tried to shove down the audience's throat, two unattached people of the same sexual orientation can form a relationship with one another that has nothing to do with sexual attraction or, even more dubiously, falling in love. Your virtue is safe."

"Shouldn't you be worried about yours," Karofsky inquires, annoyed.

"That's amusing," Sebastian responds, dryly.

...

He's sitting on a purple-green cloud, enjoying the view of a little kid running through a golden field, when Kurt Hummel has to ruin everything by showing up.

"I'm the key," Hummel informs him, face cold as porcelain.

Sebastian starts to retort but finds his eyes drawn to Hummel's neck. "Where'd you get that scar," he inquires, briefly remembering how he'd made a mental note of it a long time ago, in a different place.

Kurt smiles, an unpleasant thing to witness. "Wrong question, Bastian."

"What's the right question?"

Shrugging, Hummel says, "The question is: Why is the scar important?"

"What's the answer?"

"The answer is that you're looking for answers. Maybe you'll find them," Kurt says, reaching over and placing his too-hot hand on Sebastian's neck. "But it might be better if you don't. I am the key, Sebastian. I am chosen. All of this," he says, gesturing to the world, "is you putting the pieces together. It just won't matter much if you do."

Sebastian wakes up, feeling the warm press of Karofsky against his side. "Huh." Sitting up, he looks down at the other boy's unblemished neck.

That doesn't necessarily mean anything, does it? He doesn't know if Karofsky tried to hang or strangle himself -it's not exactly the kind of thing he'd ever even think about asking- or what kind of injures either would entail, but he doesn't find it improbable that proper medical treatment could ensure there were no lasting scars or other marks.

"He tried to hang himself with his belt."

Literally jumping, causing Karofsky to mumble and shift but not wake up, Sebastian tries to get his heart rate under control as he looks over at Jamie, who's standing in the doorway.

"And you've just crossed into Omen territory," Sebastian says, quietly, climbing out of bed and walking over. Kneeling down, he asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard something," Jamie answers. "I know that look; people gets it, sometimes, when they know about what David tried to do."

"You heard something, and you decided to come stand in your cousin's doorway."

Jamie gives him a puzzled look. "David hurt himself; I don't want that to happen again."

It strikes Sebastian how reasonable a response that is. Hell, Jamie could have heard a cricket chirp, and the big brother type cousin who tried to kill himself would automatically jump into the forefront of his mind. Coming to check on him is a completely normal reaction to that sort of fear. Something still seems off, but logically, he realises it's likely the strangest of sleeping somewhere different from where he's used to.

"Point taken. I had a strange dream."

"It's alright," Jamie says, reaching over to pat his face. "There's nothing to be scared of."

With that, he wanders away, and Sebastian climbs back into bed, shivering as he feels the warmth against him once again.

...

The next day, he finds Jeff in the library.

Sitting down, he says, "I have a somewhat morbid topic I need information on."

"Okay," Jeff says, uneasily. "I'm usually the guy to come to for that sort of thing. What is it?"

"Suicide."

The uneasy look only deepens. "Why do you want information on that?"

"If a person were to hang themselves with a belt but still survive, what type of injuries would that cause? Would it leave a permanent mark?"

"Seriously, Sebastian, why are you asking about this?"

"Because as you noted, you're practically an encyclopaedia of gory information, and I'd rather listen to you than risk stumbling across pictures on the internet."

"But why do you want to know?"

"Does it matter?"

"With other people, no, usually not," Jeff answers, bluntly. "With you-"

Sebastian hates the reluctance of people to spread information. Granted, he's not entirely innocent himself, but usually, if someone wants to know something he knows, he'll tell them. He's not prone to putting conditions on it, either.

An internet search found pictures of Sue Sylvester's squad at a National championship; there was one close-up picture of Kurt Hummel by himself. His faint scar is real, not the product of a bizarre dream.

Whatever his opinions on freedom of information, he's not going to bring David Karofsky's name into this.

"Well, thank you for absolutely nothing, then," he says, starting to stand.

"Wait," Jeff says, quietly. "The type of injuries would depend on a lot of different factors. Um, so would whether there's permanent damage or not. If a person were caught in time- they'd have bruising and swelling for several days, but assuming proper medical treatment was given, it'd heal just like any other bruised skin. Their throat would be fine. Now, seriously, why do you want to know? Cause, if you have some plan to try to make it look like suicide, hanging isn't the way to go. And if you have sick, sadistic plan to manipulate people, I can give you statistics on-"

That stings, but thankfully, he has plenty of practise with keeping a stoic face. "You're the disturbed one, not me. I prefer blackmail and emotional terrorism to elaborate, ripped-off-from-Law-and-Order schemes. Thanks, Jeff."

...

He's back on the purple-green cloud. "What's missing," he asks.

"The key," Blaine answers.

"Kurt?"

"No," Blaine says, pointing down to the kid running in the field. "Look at the players."

"What about them?"

"Who stands out the most?"

"Dave," he answers, some part of him realising 'Karofsky' is slowly being replaced by 'Dave'.

"Yet, while awake, you label him the most normal." Blaine grins. "You know, there used to be this myth that humans only use ten percent of their brains. It's been disproven, but the subconscious is still a very mysterious thing. It's kind of cool, isn't it?"

...

He finds himself back at the Alejandro's house during the weekend.

It turns out that Karofsky is a fan of NASCAR, and Sebastian made the mistake of noting that one driver is really hot. Hot Driver Guy is apparently the arch-nemesis of Dave's favourite driver, who Sebastian had deemed not hot. By the reaction that got, Sebastian is half-tempted to ask if the other boy is willing to fight to the death to defend his driver's honour.

"And in 1996-"

"You were a newborn infant."

"I was about a year old," Dave corrects, frowning. "There's episodes on YouTube, and my mom still has some recordings; she's a big NASCAR fan, too."

Well, that isn't surprising.

NASCAR fans booed the First Lady. Sebastian doesn't particularly like Obama, mainly because all politicians make promises they know they can't keep, but Obama went a step farther, and somehow, actually got a large chunk of people to believe him. However, whatever his personal feelings, he was raised to respect the office held and the support system behind it.

From what he can tell, the majority of NASCAR fans are right-wing, homophobic rednecks who want to ban abortion and keeping torturing innocent Muslim prisoners in their little off-base concentration camp.

"I get it," Dave says, quietly. "You don't like her."

Startled, Sebastian asks, "What'd I say?"

"Nothing. It's just the look you get whenever-" He shrugs.

"She's not here," Sebastian replies, easily. "Continue providing me with mocking material as you fanboy this visually mediocre driver."

"Are you using fanboy as a verb or-" At Sebastian's look, he momentarily trails off, but then, continues, "I suck at English, but I don't think you're using it right. It's fanboy _over_. You don't fanboy-"

Sebastian has to look down and take a deep breath to keep from laughing.

"Stop it," Dave orders, gruffly.

Looking up, Sebastian smirks. "You know, your whole hidden geek side is kind of hot."

The air changes, and Dave mutters, harshly, "Don't."

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian leans back. "You're going to have to get used to flirting eventually."

"Why?"

"A few months ago, you asked me how to get a guy to like you. You might not right now, but eventually, you're going to want the same thing again. We both now I can be a dick, but the truth is, and yes, I am saying this sincerely, there are a lot of guys who'd be drooling over you if you weren't so determined to send out this discouraging vibe. Trust me, you don't want or need the ones who are attracted to raging closet cases."

For a long moment, there's silence.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Cliché though it may be, Sebastian answers, "You just did."

Shaking his head, Dave says, pointedly, "Fine. Can I ask you another question?"

"You just did."

"Dude."

"Ask away."

"What's it like to kiss someone?"

"You've never," Sebastian asks, keeping his tone even as he looks over.

Ducking his head, Dave says, "It- depends. Yes and no."

"There really isn't much middle-"

"I know it was wrong, okay? But I didn't go any further- I backed off. Well- I didn't try to kiss him, again."

"What's the story, Yogi?"

Sighing, still refusing to look at him, Dave explains in a small voice, "I made Kurt's live a living hell; one day, he'd had enough, and he followed me into the locker room. We got into a screaming match, and I know that it isn't an excuse, but I've been in love with him for over four years, and something in me just snapped. I kissed him. I grabbed him, and I kissed him, on the lips." He gives a bitter half-laugh. "Then, less than a week later, I threatened to kill him if he told."

"Huh."

"I also stole a wedding topper from him when his dad was getting married."

Sebastian looks down, contemplating. "Well," he says, looking up and catching Dave's eye, "I'm glad I never met that guy."

Dave exhales, giving a bright, almost watery look.

"So," he says before Dave can say anything, "aside from the guilt, how was it?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise I won't point and clutch my side if I do laugh. Otherwise, you get no promises."

"When I kissed him, I got this weird image in my head. It went away before the kiss was over, but it was- powerful. It was like I was on a different planet. I think there were these clouds that were a mixture of purple and green."

Sebastian feels his blood freeze. "What else?"

"Like I said, it was really brief. The thing is, even though it was wrong, and I know that, kissing Kurt felt so right."

He doesn't get to say anything before the others get home. "David," Jael says, depositing her son in one the chairs, "would you look at Mrs Weiss's stove? Oh, hello, Sebastian; you're welcome to go with him; Mrs Weiss always has snacks for when David goes over. She had another fire. Why she doesn't get a new stove, I'll never understand."

"Shouldn't someone qualified to fix it-"

"David is qualy-whatever," Jamie interrupts, blinking. "He can fix anything. He took our lawn mower apart and made it quieter. And he always makes the weird thingy that gives us TV work."

"Yep," Dave agrees, standing. As Sebastian follows suit, he says, "At home, I used to do home improvements all the time; it drove my parents crazy, especially when he had to eat out for a week or two or commandeer our neighbour's shower."

"Don't even get started on the battles he fought with the electric company," Jael says, giving her nephew a proud, affectionate look.

...

"Is it the fact you were his first kiss, or is it the fact you made him see this," Sebastian inquires, fingering the cool, silk-like cloud.

"Some things, you'll never find an answer to," is the cool reply. "But you're getting closer to some. Now, be honest: What's stopping you?"

"I like the person I am a lot better than who I was," Sebastian answers, quietly. He feels his chest starting to close up.

"Even here, you have to breathe," Kurt says, neutrally. "We both know why that isn't acceptable."

...

At Scandals, Sebastian steals Dave's house key, pocketing it as he searches for a hot guy to dance with. Finding one, he withdraws his wallet and says, "I'm going to dance. Buy us some drinks."

Later, when they're sitting down, Dave notices, "You seem kind of distracted."

"I don't like feeling guilty," he says, before he can stop himself.

"Don't, then," Dave says, giving him a small smile. Licking his lips, he says, "Look, I get that you don't like Kurt, but he said something once that really helped me."

"Let me guess, it involved skin care."

"Screw you," Dave says, amiably. "No. He said that we shouldn't get out of paying the consequences but that living in guilt just hurt the people we loved. We owe it to them to become better people and try to be happy so they don't worry."

"I doubt Kurt Hummel is that selfless," Sebastian comments. "He's ambitious, which is one of the few qualities I respect about him. It seems to me his motto is, 'No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.' He doesn't feel guilty about any of the bad things he's done because he refuses to let himself."

"If that worked so well, why isn't it working on you?"

"I have no idea," Sebastian answers, giving a bitter chuckle. Setting his drink down, he stands up. "Come dance with me. Obviously, I need more of a distraction than the other men are providing."

...

After he has a copy of the key made, he calls Dave. "Hey, that key you lost?"

"James and Jael are still pissed at me," Dave answers with a sigh.

"It was stuffed in my wallet between a condom and my driver's license. Is this your subtle way of trying to tell me something?"

"I wouldn't- Wait, are you serious?"

"Well, I haven't gone to your cousins' house and tried it out, but you're the only one I know of whose had my wallet besides me, and it does look like yours. I guess someone else could be trying to be suave in their invitations."

"Shut up," Dave says, sounding very bashful. "I must have, I don't know, taken it out of my pocket for some reason and put it there without thinking. Sorry."

"Not a problem. Meet me at the Lima Bean after school, and I can give it back."

...

"How was your match?"

"We won, naturally," Sebastian answers, smiling slightly. "Ready for yours?"

"Mick is determined to make us lose," Dave answers, scowling. "His arm finally heals, and now, he has the flu? How in the hell did he manage to catch the flu?"

"His replacement isn't-"

"He has no replacement. Santos, the guy filing in for him, is visiting his grandmother in Florida. The game's in three days, and we still haven't been able to find someone."

"That sucks," Sebastian says, bluntly.

"Elliot may not play, either," Dave says, looking completely miserable.

"Why?"

"I think he may be coming down with the flu, too."

"The cards are stacking against you."

Shrugging, Dave rubs his key. "Maybe. At least, I know that there isn't some psycho who has the key to my cousins' house."

...

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"I have a breakfast date with one of the Warblers," he tells James after Dave's game. "Just make sure he doesn't actually succeed in smothering himself," he says, looking down at Dave, who is still lying on the couch, pressing the pillow against his face.

"Don't worry, honey," Jael says, rubbing Jamie's head. "Mommy made sure that the pillows are very breathable."

Removing the pillow, Dave rolls his eyes. "It's fine, Jamie. Walk Sebastian out to his car."

Still looking worried, Jamie nods, taking Sebastian's hand.

Once they're by the car, Sebastian kneels down. "Keep your ears open, okay?"

Looking nonplussed, the little boy nods.

...

This is probably a felony, he realises as he closes the door. I'm committing a felony over some strange dreams and a precocious kid.

Provided his dad decides to help him, he'll still kill Sebastian once he makes sure he doesn't go to jail.

There are bells attached to the backdoor, the bathroom door, the medicine cabinet, and the knife door. He goes to each area, ringing them before dragging a chair from the kitchen into Dave's room. Opening the drawer, he retrieves a belt, and then, goes to the closet. Putting the belt over the railing, he climbs up on the chair.

"David," Jael's panicked voice calls. He hears her running and is just stepping out of the closet as she appears.

"I've been having some very weird dreams," he informs her. "And I'm willing to bet you being here has something to do with your son."

Her left hand raised, she asks, coldly, "How did you get in?"

"I made a copy of David's house key. What's going on?"

For a long moment, she stares at him, and he forces himself to keep his eyes locked on hers. And then, he feels himself go into shock as he watches her change.

Standing in front of him is- She looks almost like the Greys on TV, with the exception of her cerulean eyes. Vaguely, he notes that she's much shorter than her human form.

Before he can say anything, there's a cry of, "Mama," and Jamie's running into the room. He takes in Sebastian, and then, his eyes fall on his mother. Rushing over, he says, "Mommy!" Despite being taller, he somehow manages to nuzzle against her as she hugs him, resting his head on her head.

Sebastian notices that her clothes, the shirt torn, are all the ground.

"Jamie!"

Paul Karofsky and James rush into the room, and James orders, "Jamie, come to Daddy," as Paul steps in front of him. As Jamie does, Paul changes, too. His form is the height as human one, and his eyes are also a blue colour.

"David's fine," Paul assures Jael as James holds his son.

"Your lips didn't move," Sebastian says, wondering why Paul looks so scary and big.

"The lips he almost doesn't have," Jamie sarcastically inquires, sticking his fingers in his mouth as he glares at Sebastian.

"Good point," Sebastian says, blinking. "So, why aren't the two of you changing?"

"I'm human," James answers, moving tentatively towards his wife.

"And I look like you," Jamie says.

"It's okay," Paul- somehow says. "Why don't we all sit down? I'll get Jamie some graham crackers and juice."

...

"No, for the last time, I'm not some sort of super-spy. My dad's a states' attorney, my mother's a child's advocate lawyer, and I'm a sixteen-year-old boy who goes to a private school in Ohio."

"I believe he's telling the truth," Paul says.

"Then, we can call the police and forbid David from seeing him," Jael says. Despite her lack of facial expressions, Sebastian's pretty sure he's being shot a death glare.

"He doesn't know, does he?"

Paul shifts, and Jael answers, bitterly, "No, he doesn't. But he should."

"Paul's wife is human, too," Jamie says, sitting in his father's lap.

"Shot in the dark: She doesn't know, either?"

"No, and it's a wonderful basis for a marriage," Jael says, turning her expressionless death glare on Paul.

"Bad blood?"

Jamie nods, sipping on his juice. "She hurt David, and Mama's still mad."

"I love her."

"You love the woman who-"

"This isn't about my choices, Jael," he interrupts. "This is about Sebastian."

"What do you mean, she hurt him?"

"Sebastian, what do you mean you've been having strange dreams," James asks.

"I'm sitting on a purple-green cloud, and I have cryptic conversations about all of you with people I know."

The adults all look at one another.

"I think it might be best if he knows the whole story," Paul says.

For several minutes, there's silence, and he has a feeling they're communicating without him. He wonders if Jamie can hear them.

"Fine," Jael says. "No doubt, you have some knowledge about the Roswell UFO Incident. There were six of us; two died on impact, one escaped, and one died with us, later."

"You didn't escape?"

Paul speaks up. "Not all of the scientists who participated in the atrocities against German citizens were stripped of their power; Jael, our companion, and I were transported to Germany." Nodding towards James, he continues, "James's great-grandfather was one who'd helped many during the war; he found out what was happening and helped us escape back to here. We've been evading the government since."

"What about the other one?"

"They went home," Jael says, simply. "The scientists altered us in such a way that we could never leave this planet. Jamie can, and we don't know about David. Another unfortunate side-effect of allowing her to remain in David's life."

"She's a good mother."

"She put your son into a coma! My son still has nightmares because she was a contributing factor to David's suicide attempt!"

"Coma," Sebastian breaks in.

"My wife once washed David's mouth with soap," Paul says, quietly. "It had never caused any reaction in him, but once it entered into his saliva, he had a very serious reaction. She didn't know it could possibly cause harm."

"She didn't know it could possibly cause _deadly_ harm," Jael snaps. "She meant to cause harm, just like that time she spanked him!"

"I made sure that never happened again."

"The damage is done. He doesn't know who he is, and we don't know if he can safely leave this planet or not."

"I'll never leave without him," Jamie declares, firmly.

"Why did you decide to identify as Jewish?"

"Our companion," Jael answers, turning back to him. "The experiments made them very weak; James's great-grandfather was Roma, but one of the Jews he'd helped was helping him. This person had a rare something in their blood, and there was a chance a transfusion could save our companion. The human donated far more than in the recommended amount in a short time to try to save them. It didn't work, but we're still very grateful for the attempt."

"Does Dave's genetic makeup have anything to do with him-" He pauses, the realisation he's talking to actual came-from-outer-space aliens hitting him. He's never believed in extraterrestrial life.

"Yes," Paul answers, very softly. "When I found David, I tried my best to heal him. By the time we got to the hospital, I was terrified the doctors would realise his lack of outer injuries to the neck weren't-" Looking down, he says, brokenly, "If my son were fully human, he would have been dead by the time I found him. It wasn't luck, and it wasn't him managing to do something wrong during the attempt."

Reaching over, James puts a comforting hand on Paul's shoulder while looking at Sebastian. "I'm sorry to say this, but we don't know that his lack of outer injuries didn't catch someone's attention."

"I've been having strange dreams," Sebastian repeats, trying not to roll his eyes.

"It could be like you, Mama and Daddy," Jamie says. "They touch a lot."

"What do you mean," Sebastian asks, realising he's probably going to get more from Jamie than the others.

"When they first kissed, they saw pictures of Mama's home and other stuff in their heads. I wonder if that happened with Kurt, too."

"Wait," James says. "What?"

"Oh, right, that was supposed to be a secret," Jamie says, wincing. "Um-"

"Jamie," Jael says, going over to them. "You need to tell us."

"When David was bullying Kurt, he stole a Christian toy-"

"Wedding topper; Hummel's dad was getting married."

"And when I found it, I saw them kissing."

"Where is the toy, baby?"

"He said he threw it away. I've never found it again."

"Wonderful," Paul says with something that resembles a sigh. "Sebastian, how do you know about this?"

"Dave told me. He also told me that when it happened, he had a brief flash of seeing purple-green clouds. From what I can tell, he doesn't think it was anything but a weird product of his own mind."

There's silence, and then, Jamie's trembly voice breaks it. "Mommy, Daddy, are we going to have to leave because of him? What about David?"

"I'm not a threat. Whatever you do or don't tell Dave is your business. If I tried to expose you, my family would suffer for it. All I wanted is to find out why everything seemed so strange," Sebastian says, quietly.

"You could have just asked," Jamie says, frowning. "You didn't hav'ta be mean about it."

"I didn't know what to ask."

"We can't hurt a human," Paul says to Jael. "Sebastian, I'd appreciate if you didn't share this with David, but we won't hurt you, whatever your decision."

"I will!"

"Do you actually even have any powers besides super-hearing?"

"It's not powers, it's abilities like seeing and smelling, and we're not sure. I still think I should be able to jump off a bridge."

"No jumping off a bridge," Jael commands.

"But I can throw really good."

"Oh, yes, death by flying toy. Kid, I'm taller than your father, and I weigh more than him and your mother combined. The only way you could hurt me via throwing is if you were somehow able to throw _me_."

"We have knives," Jamie says, darkly, "and I can be very quiet when I move."

"Jamie!"

"Definitely back in Omen territory," Sebastian says, amused. Withdrawing the key, he sets it on the coffee table. "I only had one copy made."

"So," he says, after a moment of no one responding, "can I ask about the eyes?"

"Our species isn't completely monolithic," Paul answers. "In terms of culture," he says, looking at Jael, "or in terms of physical appearance. There are sixteen different eye colours found in our species."

"The majority of our species knows that harming one another is wrong. Large chunks of humanity, however, cling rather tightly to the supposed right to harm those weaker than they are."

Jamie looks completely untraumatised by this argument.

"I'm leaving now," Sebastian announces. "If I'm going to be killed, don't let the Omen alien baby come after me with a knife."

"I could also cut your brakes," Jamie offers. "David taught me how."

"And why in the hell would he teach you that?"

"Language," Jael snaps.

Unable to help himself, Sebastian begins laughing, vaguely hearing Jamie explain that Dave was teaching him how to hot-wire the car in case he ever forgot his keys when he started driving and that Dave decided to cut the brakes so that he could see if he could fix them.

...

"You look tense," Sebastian notes, quietly, as Dave sits down at their usual table.

"Jamie's determined to die before he even turns thirteen," Dave grumbles. "I came home today and found a chair in my closet and one of my belts hanging from the railing."

"Shit," Sebastian mutters.

"He's fine. There's some kid cartoon where this alien hangs upside down in the closet, and since my closet is bigger, he decided to use it. He also decided he'd use the belt as a type of safety harness. Thankfully, James caught him before he could manage to hurt himself. I tried to set ants on fire, cause explosions, and modify household appliances when I was a kid; why does he try to do things like jump off bridges and hitchhike to NASA because Jael and James won't let him go to Pluto?"

"Let's take a walk," Sebastian says, grabbing his coffee.

"What's up with you," Dave asks as they walk around the park. "Not only have you not made a smartass remark, you haven't really said much of anything."

Sitting down on a bench, Sebastian looks over at him. Reaching over, he says, "I'm going to kiss you. Okay?"

Eyes wide, Dave says, "O-Okay."

Leaning over, Sebastian presses his lips against Dave's, carefully opening his mouth up. Sensations overtake him, and he gets lost in them until a flicker of something skitters across his mind. Breaking the kiss, he finds himself standing the middle of the golden field, the cool, somewhat tangy air against his. Looking up, he sees a clear blue sky, several visible moons and planets, and to his surprise, people like Jael and Paul sitting on purple-green clouds. One of them, a tall being with hazel eyes catches his and waves.

It's beautiful.

Taking a breath, he finds himself back on the hard bench, looking at Dave. Dave, who Sebastian can tell saw none of it.

"I need to get back to Dalton," he says.

...

On his cloud, he asks, "Why do I keep coming back to the scar? It is that what connects them?"

Santana shrugs. "You know that Hummel can be a German surname, right? Sorry, meerkat," she says in her usual sarcastic voice, "but whatever makes Gay Penguin the key was put in place long before either of them were even born."

...

"David, Sebastian's here," Jael calls. "He's in his room. Jamie, get off the table, you're not hanging from the chandelier!"

Shaking his head, Sebastian goes to Dave's room, finding the door open. Knocking, he asks, "Can I come in?"

From his place on the bed, Dave shrugs.

Climbing onto it, Sebastian says, "So, I know I owe you an explanation. No names, okay? There's this fellow jock. I don't know how it went with you and Kurt, but he and I were doing normal, everyday stuff, and suddenly, I realise, shit, I _like_ this guy. But it turns out, he has this insane family, and even though he's definitely gay, he's practically in the closet, he's lusting hard after this guy I really don't like, and dealing with his crazy family, who I think it might be a good idea for me to avoid like the plague. And I'm just trying to figure things out."

Dave relaxes, his shoulders brushing against Sebastian's. "Oh. I can't judge. Just- don't kiss me, again?"

"Deal."

Tentatively, Dave puts his arm over Sebastian's shoulders. "I'm still trying to figure things out, too. So, you know, if you ever want to talk, I think I might be able to understand."

"Want to play video games?"

"Sure," Dave answers, easily.

...

Author's Notes 2: There are several lines Jael had that I tried really, really hard to include into this fic, but the story just refused to cooperate. At one point, she was going to say, in reference to Dave's mother, "I can't imagine where David got the idea that physically hurting people who are weaker than him when they do something he doesn't like is acceptable behaviour." Her others were, "What does she know about love? She taught your son that two people are incapable of it if they don't have opposite genetalia, and look where that belief, perpetuated by many of her kind, led him."

Also, Sebastian's line of him trying to figure things out was planned to be somewhere along the lines of, 'Aside from being good, the kiss was just a misguided attempt on my part to try to figure things out.'


End file.
